Packet processors perform various functions in communication networks, such as packet switching and packet routing. At least some of these functions require a packet processor to temporarily store a copy of a packet while various other processing is performed. If insufficient memory resources are available, the packet processor is unable to store the data packet and the packet may be dropped.
Some network switches utilize memory that is shared by multiple output interfaces, while other network switches have dedicated memory for each output interface. Some network switches utilized a hybrid approach in which output interfaces have dedicated memory, but the output interfaces also share additional memory.